Stolen Revelations
by LadyMagix
Summary: A girl who was prophesied as a "Soul Wanderer"... Will their relationships change as they meet this mysterious person. How will the Earl react? Is she a possible "heart user"?.. READ ON!
1. Chapter 1

Ladymagix: Hey guys… *phew* what a really long hiatus. So many things had happened during the months that I was away. (not to mention the projects T.T) Oh well better late than never… here's the sequel to Chained Worlds.

* * *

**_"Two masters of light from different sides will face the same darkness.._**

**_Their stories shall be written with the same ink..._**

**_Their battles will give victory to the war..._**

**_Their light shall tie their fates together..."_**

"_Look for her…"_

As the redheaded exorcist tried to have a better view of the scene, for he had only heard voices, he saw a little girl with a flower clip on her head and right beside her was a teenage girl in a dark silhouette. He felt somewhat nostalgic upon seeing them.

Then the little girl reached out at him as tears began to flow on her cheek.

"Please…" unable to finish, blue flame encircled the mysterious strangers.

"Goodbye Lavi" said the girl in the silhouette as they were devoured by the blue flame.

The dream was still left unanswered. He opened his eye and felt like he came back to his senses; he came back to his reality.

He turned to his side and saw Allen in the same situation as his a while ago. He shook his body as he tried to wake him up.

"Lavi? Why did you wake me up?" Allen opened his eyes and began to stretch his arms.

"We shouldn't be slacking off you know." He said with a grin on his face.

It had been four months since the incident in the Ark. They felt like nothing happened to them, like they were only inside the Ark the whole time.

"Looks who's talking." said Allen. "I go check up front. don't eat my Mitarashi Dango while I'm gone."

"What? Don't you trust me?"

"On second thought…" Allen grabbed the last of the Mitarashi Dango and ate it in one bite.

"_He doesn't trust me at all_" He laughed.

Alone, he tried to reminisce of the incident in the Ark. He felt something was wrong, that he needed to look back from the event. "How exactly did I get this anyway?" He said as he pulled out the bandana from his pocket. With a sigh, he put back the bandana in his pocket and he leaned back with the trunk of the tree as its support.

"Trying to remember something Big Brother?" He felt a tug on his sleeve. It was a little girl with blue eyes and black hair; she was wearing a white dress and a hat that had a pink ribbon.

"Where did you come from little girl?" he patted the girl's head.

"far…FAR away~!" she pointed at him and made a half circle using her finger as a point.

"Is that so?" he smiled. "I better get going. Take care" as he was about to leave, he felt a yank on his uniform.

"Where are you going big brother?" she asked with her innocent eyes.

"Somewhere little girls can't go." He patted her head.

"Eh? Aren't you gonna come with me?" she said as she pulled him as hard as she could. "She wants to see you!"

"Sorry kid, you have the wrong person."

"Come on already Big Brother Lavi!"

His eyes widened upon hearing his name from an unknown girl.

"Lavi, are picking on little girls now?" Allen suddenly came back from his patrol.

"What are you talking about? The girl suddenly came out of nowhere." He protested as the girl kept pulling his arm.

"Hurry!" she then averted her sight to Allen and pulled his arm as well. "Big Brother Allen! Hurry!"

"How does she know my name?" Allen was astonished.

"Come on before--" a swarm of Akuma began to move to the direction where the girl was pulling.

"oh no! Big sister!" she released her grip as she ran through the forest.

"Hey wait! It's dangerous!" they soon followed.

* * *

"You're not going anywhere Exorcists!" a level 3 suddenly appeared in front of them.

"We'll be taking her!" he grabbed the girl with his dark barriers.

"Let go of me! You big scary monsters!" she shouted as she struggled her way out.

"Bwahahaha… like that going to happen little girl!" The level 3 swung her back and forth until she passed out. It was about to make for the kill until it felt an impact.

"Let go of the girl!" Allen activated his Crown Clown and slashed the Akuma, leaving the barriers unguarded. "Lavi get the girl!"

"Extend!" Lavi's hammer extend until the girl was at his reach. As the barriers began to disappear, the girl fell into Lavi's arms. "gotcha!"

Allen exterminated the remaining Akumas, leaving them in the clear.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Lavi asked as he shook the little girl gently.

The girl blinked a few times until she was able to get a better view. She felt like she was about to cry, as her body began to shake from fright.

"Don't worry, you're safe now" Allen gently patted her head as she began to cry.

"Thank… you" she said. She stood up as she grabbed their sleeves. " Will… you come with me now please?... Please save her.." she cried as she gave a tug.

As they reached the end of the forest, they sensed a peaceful aura around it. Their eyes widened as they saw a lake with blossoming flowers around it, Like there was no Akuma had ever touched it. They rubbed their eyes as they gazed at the impossible dream.

"It's amazing how it survived…" Allen smiled as he took a breather.

"Yeah…" Lavi felt mesmerized around his surroundings. He felt like he has seen this place before. He closed his eyes as he felt the cooling breeze.

"_Is anyone there?"_

Lavi opened his eyes upon hearing a strange voice. He turned around and saw no one but Allen. "Where did the little girl go?"

"I don't know." Allen shrugged.

"_Are you there?" _ They heard the voice again, but they saw nothing. They took a deep breath and started to roam around the area. Lavi went to the eastern side of the lake while Allen went to the other.

Lavi sighed as he saw no one on his side. He then turned back and went to Allen. Not long, he heard a shout coming from Allen's side.

"Lavi!" Lavi ran as fast as he could. And there, he saw Allen with an unconscious girl with long black hair, rosy cheeks and frail skin. She wore a long white dress and a jade pendant around her neck.

The girl opened her eyes and saw the Lavi and Allen in front of her. "….huh?... how..did---ugh…"

"Miss, are you okay?" the girl looked at Allen and gave him a nod "That's good."

"S-Strike! She's totally my type!" Lavi suddenly reached out her as if he was courting her. "This is a really good place for a date. Wanna be my girlfriend?" He then felt a sudden impact on his head.

"What the hell are you doing Lavi?! You're scaring her!"

"Ouch.. you know I'm just joking Allen." Lavi chuckled. He then turned to the girl. In his surprise, tears began to flow from the girl's eyes. "W-wait! I'm sorry…"

"They…."

"huh?"

"They have broken the promise…." She covered her eyes, wanting to stop herself from crying. Not long, she sensed a horrid aura towards them.

"Something's coming…" Allen's left eye suddenly reacted. "ABOVE US!"

Smoke emerged around the area as a number of Akuma began to surround them closer and closer until there was no room for the Exorcists to escape.

"Found them!' said the level 4 "We won't let you escape this time."

"This is not good…" Allen hissed. "Lavi! Get her out!"

"Get who out?" A level 3 grabbed the girl with his big claws and tighten his grip around her.

"Nngghhhh…" The girl struggled her way out the Akuma's clutches.

"Stop it!" Allen and Lavi activated their Innocence as they fought against the numerous enemies surrounding them.

"Level 3 kill her now!" the Level 4's hands transformed into guns as he fired at the two Exorcists.

"NO!"

_*Badump*_

"huh?"

_*Badump*_

"Allen! The girl!" Lavi pointed at the girl as he felt like something unbelievable was about to happen

The girl began to illuminate with white light.

"What is this" they began to close their eyes from the blinding light.

As the light faded, the Exorcists opened their eyes, and in their astonishment they saw no Akuma in their sight.

"The Akuma… Disappeared?" Lavi rubbed his eye as he was astonished of what had happened.

"No… They're…" Allen pointed out as he saw, with his left eye; all the trapped souls from the living machine were free. The souls smiled for their freedom as they began to slowly vanish. "They're free..."

* * *

Ladymagix: YEY~ chapter 1 is done~ hahaha… oh well… I kinda sucked at introduction (still practicing the battle parts though)… Link will be appearing in the next chapter… but sadly it might take a long while to post another chapter… (so many projects to do) but don't worry… with encouraging comments, I might post it earlier… but until then, PEACE OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Three months later**

"_Innocence Activate!" _A newly recruited Exorcist suddenly appeared, making her bracelets into a pair of silver Katars.

"You think you can beat us with a bunch of toothpicks!" said the Akumas.

The Exorcists just smirked and gave a quick attack on one of them, and made the Akuma explode.

"You little Bitch…" the level 3 akuma unleashed its power by entrapping her into its web. "hehehe… With the Dark Matter, once my webs make any contact, they will have a taste of hell..IT'S OVER NOW!"

"You mean this?..." she said as the a powerful light suddenly emerged from her weapon, and made it attack to the Akuma.

"WHAT?"

The light faded, and webs came out from the Exorcist's weapon. She jumped and used the webs that she had absorbed as a counter attack. Thus, the Akuma was destroyed by its own power.

"This might take longer than I thought" she said. "Rebellion, Let's go and finish this now." The light from the Katar appeared once again and devoured the swarm of Akumas around her.

"Aki-chan~" Lavi suddenly glomped the newly Exorcist who had long black hair and light brown eyes, she was wearing an Exorcist uniform that looked like a dress with long sleeves, and her dress was until below the knee that matched her high cut boots.

"Lavi.." Akia said. "What is it?"

"Komui wants to see you in his office." He said.

"But I'm heading there right now."

"You're going the wrong way." He said and then pulled Akia's arm and went straight to the office.

As they went inside, Lenalee and Allen were already there and they were discussing about the upcoming mission.

"Good morning Akia" Lenalee smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine; I've gotten use to the Headquarters." Akia said. "It's such a big place."

"You still get lost in this place." Lavi laughed.

"Haha very funny…" Akia pouted. "I wonder if I was like this…even before" she said as she tried to remember, but no avail. She then sat down and took a quick look at the mission.

"It's alright." Allen said with a polite smile on his face. "You don't have to force yourself to remember."

"I suppose thanks" Akia smiled. "I learned a lot here."

"Like what?"

"Lavi told me that Allen Likes the name Beansprout. That's why I should call you Beansprout from now on."

"What exactly have you've been teaching her Idiot Lavi!" Allen said as he gave a whack on Lavi's head.

"Did I say something?" Akia gave a confuse look at her face. Then Lenalee explained that Allen didn't like to be called beansprout. Flustered and embarrassed, she then gave Lavi childish punches on his head. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Lavi! Why did you say that to me?"

"Because Akia becomes cute when she's embarrassed~" he chuckled. "Aw~ your face is all red now~"

"I-it's mean!" Akia pouted. "I guess Lenalee getting married is a lie too!"

"LENALEE!" They around and saw Komui with his weird looking gun and ran towards his little sister. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOUR GETTING MARRIED? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BELOVED BROTHER?" he said with tears.

After a few kicks to Komui and Lavi, they all settled down to discussed about the next mission. Once it was done, the Exorcists except for Akia and Lenalee left the office.

Akia sat down as she looked at Komui and Lenalee. Feeling a bit anxious, she looked at the bracelets. She knew that Innocence was really important for the war, but she didn't realize that her being able to wield it so easily gave importance. Shaken for just a thought of it, she gave a sigh to relieve a bit of her stress.

"It's fine; we know that you're just as confused as we are." Komui said.

"Is it my synchronization with the Innocence, or is it something else?" Akia said. "I want to remember who I am."

"_I want to hurry up…" _she thought.

"_Why should I hurry up?"_

"_I… I don't want to see him…"_

"…_.not in this state…"_

"_Please… please... remember..." _

Then, a sudden pain was felt on her head, but it didn't last long.

"Please don't force yourself." Lenalee said and went towards Akia.

"You're right." Akia said as she regained her composure. "May I be excuse now? Lavi might be waiting for me," she stood up and went to the door.

"Okay." Lenalee said. "Tell Lavi Happy Birthday for me."

"Happy Birthday?" Akia said like a kid, but left with a confused look on her face.

"An Exorcist with an unknown synchronization…." Komui said.

"Brother, will she be alright?" Lenalee asked, but there was no reply from him. "Brother?"

Komui looked as his little sister and just smiled. "Don't worry; it's Akia we're talking about."

Akia dashed her way to the ark. Not long, she saw Lavi waiting by the door. "Where's Bookman?"

"He won't be coming with us this time." Lavi said, but soon noticed that Akia was giving him the cold shoulder. "What? Are you still mad at me?"

"Hmph!" she said.

"Don't be like that-"

"Lenalee said Happy Birthday.."Akia said to him. "What is Happy Birthday?"

Lavi just smiled and patted on her head. "if you give me a kiss I might tell you…" upon telling this, he felt like another hit was about to come on his way.

"IDIOT LAVI!" Akia suddenly gave a nasty punch on Lavi. "Forget that I asked!" she hissed. "I don't want to talk to you again!" she stomped her feet as she went to their destination.

They finally arrived to their destination. Akia smiled when she finally arrived in France. Still ignoring Lavi, she took her luggage and went ahead to the carriage. It wasn't much of a choice for her, she sat down across Lavi. She looked down as she tried to avoid any eye contact with him.

"We'll be staying here for while. How about we go sight-seeing?" Lavi said.

"…."

"Still mad?"

"…."

"I said I was sorry. How long are you going to give me the silent treatment?"

"…."

I give up. There's no—"

"I don't understand you…" She finally spoke. "You're the future Bookman right? You're not supposed to be close to anyone for the sake of your records. But why—Why are you so close to me?" she formed her hands into a fists as she tried to hold up the tears inside of her.

Lavi couldn't answer. He didn't even know what to say to her. He knew that she lost her memories. He tried to help her, but for what? Then, he quietly stood up and went out of the carriage.

Akia looked up and realized that he was gone. _"They say that it's for the better…But why does my chest hurt?" _ She sighed and looked at her bracelets. "Why do you choose me Innocence? Why do they say that I'm different from the others?"

"That's a bit deep coming from you." She looked up and saw Lavi holding something that was unfamiliar to her, but it made her stomach growled.

"I guess I was right. You were just hungry." He smiled and gave it to Akia. "It's a strawberry crepe; quite famous here in France."

"Is this supposed to be a peace offering?" she said.

"Is it working?' he replied. "I may not have the answers that you need right now, but I can answer this for now. A birthday is a day when a person is born."

"Birthday…So it's your Birthday…" Akia sighed and looked on the floor, but Lavi lifted her chin and gave a smile.

"Not only mine…Happy Birthday Akia!"

"Huh? I don't get it…"

"You don't know your birthday right? We should celebrate our birthdays on the same day, and the same day that you learn about it." He said and gazed at Akia's flustered face. "Aki-chan is Happy!"

"Sweet talker." Lavi just laughed as he saw Akia's face getting redder than before. "But Happy Birthday Lavi." She took the crepe from his hands and gave it a taste. "Waaahh~ it's delicious!"

"Really?" Lavi said and took a quick bite from the crepe.

"Hey! Get your own!" She pouted.

"It's much more delicious when we eat it together."

"Are you tricking me again!"

"Oh~ an indirect kiss."

"HEY!"


End file.
